


Black and White Strips

by Salvdoom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mature sex with sheriff stilinski, Near Death Experience, Rimming, The Alpha Pack, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvdoom/pseuds/Salvdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack was coming for Stiles and he was in a cafeteria with Dereks fuck buddy Cora.<br/>How could things get worse,well maybe being impaled on a piece of shrapnel.</p>
<p>'and i started to feel tired, closing my eyes i wanted to drift asleep for the last time'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alphas were coming, and stiles was sitting in a fucking cafeteria with Tobias and Cora who happen to be the newest members of the hale pack.  
Stiles was so pissed when she showed up at his house and forced him into the car, he could not form a single word and thats saying something.  
He was just starting to think that sourwolf had feelings for him when this bitch shown up with her damsel in distress act.  
But what really took the cake was when stiles walked in on Derek pounding her three way to sunday, he hasn't talked to Derek since.

Tobias was dragged along as well ever since he caught Isaac and Scott fighting the Kitsune that was wrecking the town at the time, he and stiles had become Best friends.  
Since scott and isaac had basically shut him out. The 6'2 Deep south breed African American boy with fare skin and stiles hit it off immediately after they argued over the importance of batman for about 4 hours.  
Stiles had tried to shut off the pack from his life but Erica had been making that hard since she was recovered from the Alphas about 4 months ago, she would show up at his house just to hang out and invite him to go out with her and boyd.  
he tried to resist but he couldnt  no one ever could. and he only sees derek when Derek is so called protecting him which stiles thinks is total bullshit.

He was guessing they wee trying to keep him as far away from the alpha pack as possible but it didnt seem to work.  
cora tensed in her seat in front of stiles, she was up turning to face the door snarling.   
"okay time for us to go.Tobias coming" he got up and was gathering his stuff.  
"Stiles i think Cora is frozen" Tobias Drawled in his Country accent.  
Stiles turned to see cora crouching in a attack position not moving.  
"well im guessing either somethings about to come threw those doors or she is really bad a yoga" he smiles at that.  
the doors burst open revealing a beta formed Ennis and Ethan.  
"Well Shit" Tobias cracks a smile.  
"GO..!" stiles turns to run in the direction of the Lines.  
"Fine" Tobias says way to calm for stiles liking.  
He turns to see Ennis clashing with Cora fangs and fur teeth and claws.  
he runs into the kitchen not stopping heading out of the loading doors.  
he needed to get to his car, he spotted his baby thank god he didnt park around front like Cora wanted.  
he was in it within the next 20 seconds slamming the door, and driving off before Tobias could even get comfortable in the Passenger seat.

"well that was intense" tobias smiled looking at himself in the mirror.  
"I cant believe you" stiles say incredulously  
"wha..?" tobias asked not looking at stiles.  
"well first we could have been killed and your looking at yourself in the mirror" he said his voice rising.  
"Hold it honey, they werent even close to us, we should be worried about our darlin cora" he said finally turning to him.  
"she can take care of herself she is a wolf, unlike us" he said trying to hide that he wasnt all that concerned about her well being, and he didnt like that one bit.  
"whatever you say" tobias turned away his drawl thick on these words.  
"were almost to my house anyway i have mountain ash their" he said hoping his dad wasnt their.

A loud bang came from the ceiling making stiles swerve the car almost running of the road.  
"we have company" Tobias laughed like it wasnt something to be worried about.  
a Five clawed hand came threw the roof of his jeep.  
"Shit!" stiles screamed turning the corner to his street just ten more seconds, he needed ten more seconds.  
he pulled up to his front yard, no squad car,  as much relief as the moment he was in allowed for flooded threw him.

Tobias was already running up the drive way when Stiles dashed from the Car looking to see Ethan on his top smiling all toothy.  
He ran into the living room not bothering to lock the door, what use would that be.  
He pounded the stairs after Tobias he down the corridor into his room.  
Tobias stopped dead in his tracks standing in the middle of the room.  
Stiles peered from behind to see Duecalion sitting on his bed with a picture of stiles mom in his hand.

                                     ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Tobias smiled at Duecalion.  
"well hello there" Tobias said turning to get stiles as far away from the alpha leader as he could.  
"what brings you to my friends little humble home" he said putting on his best poker face.

Duecalion had tried to kill him so many times in the 8 months he had known werewolves existed.  
"Well you see little humans i am here to cripple Dereks pack and by destroying you two i can do that" he said rising to his feet.  
Tobias took one step back stiles behind him.  
He had to think, where was that useless alpha when you needed him.  
stiles was whispering something, he focused on what the smaller boy was saying.  
"Deatons potions" stiles whispered knowing it was no use with a psycho werewolf in the room.  
Tobias turned and looked at stiles dresser and their sat the two potions deaton gave them two days ago.  
the black one was for him to take and the White one was for stiles to take.  
with one quick movement he snatch the two vials up and downed his and stiles downed his.  
He felt power surge threw him like deaton said it would, it was suppose to give them the strength of a tiger, which he didnt think was that powerful but hey.  
He needed to get stiles out of here safe, so he lunged at Duecalion punching him in the face sending the Older man flying into the wall.  
"wow" stiles said from behind him.  
"yeah i know"  
Duecalion was on his feet and on Tobias in a second Punching square in the Chest.  
He felt the wind being forced out of his chest, as his feet left the ground and he back hit the window.  
he prayed it would hold, but it didnt it shattered behind him he felt glass digging into his back as he went threw the window.  
he fell, and fell until..he felt something sharp pierce his back and he stop falling.  
blood spilled from his lips, he raised his head looking down at his body, and their was a piece of shrapnel from stiles jeep protruding from his chest.  
his breaths were long and wet, like water was in his mouth, he coughed up warm blood sliding down his face, he vision was failing him.  
but he could hear Stiles screaming from above, he could hear Stiles being thrown out of the window as well, he could hear those final 3 seconds before stiles body slammed onto his sending him all the way down to the hilt of the shrapnel, and he could hear the pain filled scream they let out echoing into the night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Derek was fighting Kali when he felt something inside him snap sending him to his knees, he couldn't breath.  
Kali Stepped toward him alpha eyes blazing smiling threw her fangs, she lifted her claws preparing to end his miserable life.  
she swiped and Derek prepared for it, but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw that she was laying next to him eyes wide and lifeless with a bullet hole right in her heart.  
he rolled over to allison putting her gun down, she ran over to scott who was unconscious next to boyd.  
He looked at peter who was holding his chest, the same as derek and he knew what had happened.

he was on his feet running towards Stiles house, Peter and Erica and Isaac in his tow, he pounding the forest floor pushing himself to go faster willing himself to get their in time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Tobias" stiles coughed around the blood.  
"yeah" tobias choked a little.  
"im so tired" Stiles said.  
"me to" Tobias sounded like he was trying to drink water and talk at the same time.  
"no i mean of everything, the being scared, the running, i dont think i can take much more" a tear slid down his face, he felt tobias beneath him wheeze a little.  
"i hear you, what if we~what if we just let go" these words hit stiles hard and he felt that is what he needed to do.  
"i think i will" he was getting extremely tired and he could no longer open his eyes it took to much.

"Stiles.!..Stiles.!" he heard it the familiar sound of Derek on his right side.  
he felt the slap on his face.  
"their dying Derek, you have to do something" was that peter.  
"Derek there is so much blood" he heard Erica's worried voice.  
"They going to die DEREK, listen to their hearts" isaac was screaming at derek.

Tobias was coughing harder now, he felt the warm wet liquid on his neck, blood it had to be.  
he felt himself slipping from consciousness, he started to feel warm all over no more pain, and he felt a smile creep up on his face.

"DEREK" the pack screamed at Derek stiles heard it and then he felt a warm mouth on his arm, and then excruciating pain.\

it felt like everything was on fire, and he couldn't help the scream that released itself as his world went dark.


	2. Cant hurt them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles cant handle this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, tell me what you think.

Stiles and Tobias were running threw the jungle, how the hell they managed to find a jungle in Beacon Hills, bafelled the hell out of Stiles.  
But he couldnt worry about that right now, their were to very large pussy cats chasing them and he needed to get away.  
he tore threw the tree's and thickness of the jungle , running full speed; he looked to his left were Tobias *ever so gracefully* ran beside him.  
He looked back and yep there they were running behind them, Stiles wanted to be scared he felt that he needed to be but for some reason he just wanted to touch them and cuddle with them.  
He felt as if they were connected some how, but he couldnt stop running his legs wouldn't let him.  
He continued his half hearten escape until a really large root from a tree trips him sending he sprawling to the ground, arms flailing, he hit the dirt mouth wide open.  
Shouldnt he be able to taste the dirt, he should be so why wasnt he' he looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Tobias was watching the Bushes they had just burst from intently, Stiles new what was coming and he didnt try to get up he didnt try to move, he just relaxed and he felt Tobias doing the same.  
He could hear them coming, every step was loud in his ear a if they were right next to him stomping on the ground.   
He saw the bushes rustle; and The two tigers burst from the bush claws and fangs out, he felt the pull of consciousness as he screamed on the jungle floor, jolting him awake.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Derek was sitting on the couch of his new loft, Cora is next to him snuggled up to his chest.  
He liked her well enough, but he couldnt shake the feeling that it wasnt going to last, when he first meet her sure he thought she was perfect for him, but now he is not so sure.  
Erica sat down on the couch heavily, she wouldnt tell him but he knew that this Stiles thing was getting to her.  
'Derek you need to go check on your new betas' Peter came across the room and looked at his him. "Why their still asleep" he focused in on them in the other room.  
"Well they shouldn't be asleep this long" Peter crossed over to sit next to isaac. he had a point none of the other betas slept that long when they got the bite.  
"okay" he sighed getting to his feet. There was a crash coming from his room. and then the sound of glass breaking, the pack was running into room and it was empty.  
the room was empty, the window was broken and their was stuff all over the place. he felt the anger overwhelming him. "Find them" he roared at his betas'.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

No no no this isnt what he wanted why couldnt Derek just let him die, he didnt want to be a werewolf let alone a weird one.   
He and Tobias were running from Dereks loft he had jumped from the window landing on his feet, which would have meant certain death to him when he was human.  
But now he had not so werewolf powers and he was headed for the Argents house, he needed Chris to help him, he couldnt be a not so werewolf, what if he hurts his dad, he wouldnt be able to live with himself if he did.  
They werew running threw the woods now, he heard a familiar howl behind him. he looked at Tobias who had speed up at the sound.  
He moved threw the woods with ease and grace, with his new vision he could see in the dark, he could smell and hear more than he ever could.  
the Argent house came into view, he ran up to the door Tobias hit the door repeatedly until Chris opened the door.  
"What do you want" his piercing blue eyes digging into Stiles Honey ones.  
"We need you to kill us" Stiles said his voice hard. Chris looked at him for a moment not knowing what to say. "Why" the older man looked to Tobias.  
"The alpha pack impaled us on a shard of metal almost killing us ,Derek bite us to save us but we ended up turning into something else and we dont want to hurt anyone so we need you to kill us" Stiles rambled out before Tobias could open his mouth.  
"Sorry cant help you" Chris said closing the door on them. "Well shit" Tobias was already walking away from the door.  
Stiles growled, he felt the anger taking over, his body felt wierd all over he looked down at his hands which had really sharp looking claws at the ends.  
He felt the bones in his face begin to shift, it hurt like a bitch. "gah-ahhh" he screamed and fell to his knee's. He felt something fighting to get out of his pants, and it was starting to hurt.  
Tobias was next to him helping him up, dragging him from the Argents property, "i know a place,it has a cliff with a very steep drop, even with our healing we wouldnt be able to survive that' he said stiles never heard this tone before.  
But Stiles couldnt talk over the large fangs in his mouth so he just nodded. "come on" Tobias said dragging him threw the woods.

***********************************

Derek was running full speed for Stiles and Tobias, Chris had called him a minute ago and told him what they asked of him.  
and when he heard this his wolf did a something weird it hasnt done since he saw lauras' dead body.  
He needed to find them and quick, he picked up on their scent, he dropped to the ground and took off faster.  
He looked around and he knew were this was, were this leaded, he howled to his betas to let them know were he was.  
He heard the heartbeats, he smelled their scents, The sweet scent of the lavender and curly fries that is Stiles. and the Spring water that is Tobias.  
He ran into the clearing that held the edge. "STILES STOP" he screamed so loud he felt something in his throat snap.

___________________\\(o)/_______

Tobias and Stiles ran hand and hand and they were so close to the edge, they were so close to their freedom.  
A few steps away now, just a few more seconds now. Tobias's mind was running a mile a minute, this isnt what he wanted to do but he didnt have a choice.  
He couldnt hurt his mother he couldnt live with that this was the only way. one more step and.."STILES STOP" rang threw his heightened senses.  
He felt himself stop moving all together, but Stiles was still moving and he flung himself over the edge. "No" he yelled steeling his grip on Stiles hand, he pulled back and turned swinging Stiles around letting go when he was safely back on land.  
He looked up and saw that the pack had arrived and was crowding Stiles asking him questions while the boy he came to think of as a great friend cried in Scotts arms.  
He realized then that he would never be a real part of this group he might be, well whatever he was but he knew he would never have the support and love had from this group of people.  
And that hurt more than he would ever admit, he never really showed emotions that would make him seem weak, he was all smiles all the time.  
he took in the picture one more time before he headed into the woods, he didnt know were he would sleep because he couldn't go to his house, his brother and his mother wouldn't be safe.  
He was deep into the woods when he decided that the oddly shaped tree would have to do. He walked up to the base off the tree. "How the hell" he said thinking of a way to scale the tree.  
He looked at his hands, and took a wide step back, He ran and jumped using his hands to propel him up and onto a branch.  
It was about as comfortable as it was going to get, he laid back onto the thick oak and he closed his eyes and he would never admit it but as he forced himself to sleep, one emotion filled tear slipped down his his face..


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't in Derek's pack, And Tobias transforms

Walking threw the woods was calming for some reason, after waking up in a tree about 20 minutes ago, he realized he needed to get home before his mom got home.  
Last night he he was hit by the realization that was his life and what was happening in it; after watching how everyone run to Stiles without even spare him a second glance  
he new he would never fit in with that pack and at first it hurt. But then after he thought about it he figured who cares. He didnt need them and they didnt need him so he was on his own and he was okay with that.  
He made his way out of the woods using his new super senses, he walked down the street towards his house noone seemed to be up yet so it must be really early he thought.  
He walked into his lawn, yep his mothers car was their he focused hard and he heard her lightly snoring, good he had time.  
He couldnt go in threw the front, "hmmm" he buzzed into his hands. wait i always leave my window open, he thought going around the back.  
Most people who saw his house thought it would be home to a concided rich kid, sure he was wealthy but he didnt like to rub it in, he wasnt that type.  
He didnt even own a car, now that he wouldnt really be accossiating with the pack he really needed one. He lookede up into his window, his room was in the attic so it was the highest one.  
"Now how the hell am i going to acomplish this" he thought passing around the back yard. Their was a tree on the side maybe he could scale that, he headed that way.  
"Here we go: he said quietly preparing himself. He took a few steps, and ran full speed for the side of the tree; using his hand to grab the branch kicking at the way volting himself high over the branch on top, landing on the side of the gutters.  
He wobbled for a second before balancing himself, he smiled down at area of the ground he had just been standing, smiling he walked up to his window and crawled inside.  
Breathing deep the familiar scent of his house, his bedroom he flopped down on the bed face first, which was an extremely bad idea because he forgot to take off his glasses.  
"Damn" he groaned taking them off. he looked around the room and something wasnt right, wait oh yeah he was nearly blind but yet he could see everything so clearly.  
"Oh yeah were-something" he layed back down, feeling horrible grabbed his remote, turning the plasma on. he flipped threw the channels, nothing intersting on.  
He was surfing the channels when the remote stopped changing the channel, he kept pressing the button but it wouldnt change "Ugh" he groaned. this was not his week.  
The commercials went off and the show was something about a nerd who these fashion designers and makeup artist turn into a super hot chick and how she now has a whole knew attitude.  
thats what he needed, he thought. he was about to change the channel when it hit him. "Wait thats what i need" he jumped up off the bed halting in front of his ceiling to floor mirror.\  
He worked out alot as stress relief, so he was muscular, about a little bit more that Derek, and he was 6'2 and he had really fare skin, His mom was Black while his Dad was Greek so his eyes a storm grey.  
His hair hadnt been cut in 6 years so it was way passed his shoulders, and he had the wierdest hair color though, it was a blend of White and Black, people thought he dyed it that color, and wouldnt leave him alone so he showed them baby pictures to shut them up.  
He wore clothing to not show off his muscular body to not draw to much attention to himself, he didnt like it, so basically he was hiding everything good about himself.  
That was going to change and quick, he looked down at his phone, and it was sunday, he had one full day to transform himself into the new and improved Tobias.  
First things first he needed a car, he walked over to the bed and grabbed his wallet, he turned towards the open window, took a step back and soared threw it, landing with a slight wobble.  
"okay that needs some work" He said out loud as he turned around the side of the house walking to the front and down the street.  
when he was done, no one would recognise him, and he would have everyone eating out the palm of his hand. if people couldnt give him love, he would take it.

*******************************************

Stiles had cried himself into a coma like state, he could feel everything around him but he couldnt find the strength to move.  
He no longer wanted to kill himself, he wasnt thinking of what that would do to his dad, to Scott and he realised that there was poeple who actually cared for him and that doing that would hurt them all.  
Later on that day he got up and yep he was at Dereks again, why he and Derek werent on the best of terms, well he wasnt on the best of terms with Derek, he didnt even think Derek knew that he didnt like him.  
He got up with surprising ease, where is the head ache he usually gets from crying that much. "ohh yeah" he said getting to his feet.  
he felt warm arms wrap around him, "Scott im fine" he said turning to see his best friend with his concerned puppy face on. "Ugh turn the eyes off Scott im fine" he turned away from his friend.  
"You tried to kill yourself" Scott's voice was small. He walked up behind Stiles and slid down next to him. "i was not thinking, i just didnt want to be a werewolf or whatever i am" Stiles voice was cracking   
"its not that bad" Scott wrapped Stiles in a big hug. "i know that now" Stiles said leaning into his touch. they sat their for about ten minutes when Erica burst threw the door.  
"Stiles im going to kick your ass, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Stiles new that even though she was yelling it wasnt out of anger. "I didnt think i coud live if i hurt my dad so, i decided that if i never saw my dad like this i wouldnt hurt him so i decided that doing that was my only option" He finally said getting tired of the questions already.  
Erica and Scott watched him for a second. "alright come on" Erica grabbed him by his elbow hoisting him to his feet. "Where are we going" Stiles asked a little worried. "Well were going to explain to the pack why you did what you did and determine if your on suicide watch" Erica said dragging him from the room, Scott followed close behind.  
They were in the main room of Dereks loft, and when he walked in the whole pack got quiet, giving him the judgemental looks and Cora giving him a slight smile, and he felt himself growl at her.  
"What the hell Stiles" Derek was pouncing on him with questions before he could even sit down. "Doesnt matter" he said pointedly not looking at Derek.  
"No dont give me that bullshit.!. you tried to kill yourself" Derek was stepping towards Stiles his eyes flashing red. "Now tell me why you tried to commit suicide" Stiles could feel the Alpha power in his words, but he didnt feel like he needed to obey them.  
"That is none of your concern" Stiles brushed Derek off like a fly. Derek didnt like being shut down. "I AM YOUR ALPHA" Derek roared, the Beta's whimpered and cowered into themselves, Stiles just smiled.  
"No your not, Derek" He said with a cold tone he rarely used. And while stiles was staring Derek in the eye he realized someone was missing.\  
"Were is Tobias" Stiles asked ignoring Derek and his Eyebrows of doom. That seemed to snap the Beta's out of the submission act. "Um we saw him last night when we rushed to see if you were okay" Scott said beside him.  
Stiles's mouth fell open. "So you mean to tell me that he is ALONE right now !" Stiles was up and out of his seat. "you guys didnt check to see if he was okay" he questioned the whole pack but was answered by silence.  
"Oh my god, i cant believe you guys, he could be dead somewhere, and could have hurt someone, he could be hurt" he grilled the pack of horrible friends.  
"Imagine what it must have felt like, to see everyone else running to someone else, not caring if you were hurt or not when you thought they were you friends" Stiles realized that Tobias must be so hurt right now.  
The pack just looked at him. "Unbelievable, im going to find him" Stiles was heading for the door when Dereks hand grabbed his arm. "We dont have time to worry about him, we need to train you immediately" Derek said again trying to impose his alpha status on him.  
"Get the fuck off me" Stiles used his new found strength to wrench his arm from Dereks grasp. "Im going to find him, since none of you care what happens to him" Stiles said bolting from the room of people that made him want to throw up.

Stiles stopped walking when he reached the sidewalk. "Come on where are you Tobias" He said aloud walking down the street, hoping he would find the boy before anything happened to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tobias had made it home around nine aclock, He wondered into his room he thought about how when he first walked in how his mother reacted to his new look and the car outside, she cried she said he was beautiful until he reminded her that boys arent beautiful.  
He loved his mom to death and he needed to protect her and his family from anything but in order to do that he needed to learn to control himself.  
So he paid Deaton a visit. When he walked in the older man was with a little Pitt-Bull. "What can i do for you" He asked without looking up at him.  
"Well you know that potion you gave me well i took it when those mangie Alphas attacked me and Stiles and then i almost died and Derek bit me and now i think im some sort of were-Tiger creature thing" He said walking around Deaton to look at the puppy.\  
"Well that sounds like quiet the perdicament" Deaton said still not making eye contact. "And you might not be a tiger for long" He looked up finally at a confused Tobias.  
"So its going to were off" Tobias sounded hopefull and little to hopefull. "No no, what i meant was that when i gave you and Stiles those potions it was meant to balance each other out, Tigers and Tigers cant balance each other out because there both trying to fight for Dominace, But see a Dragon balances a Tiger out" Deaton sounded like he was telling some sort of fable.  
"Um a Dragon,?" he was really confused now."Well yes See the Tiger is relentless when it's attacking because it has the instinct to protect. Stiles would do anything to protect the ones he loves, which he has shown by throwing himself into battle he knows he cant win" Deaton said making way to much sense.  
"yeah he does" Tobias said thoughtfully. "While you on the other hand, you think things all the way threw, you asses the situation and attack with precision and caution." deaton said turning away from him to put the dog in the care.  
"See if both of you were tigers than you would end up tearing each other apart and destroying the order that is between you two, so one of you will turn into the Dragon" Deaton was now cleaning off the table.  
"So its me?" He asked a little hopefull. being a dragon seemed like it would be way better than some furry giant cat. "it seems that way, only you will know for sure when you and Stiles meet again, in each others presents for the first time, the Tiger and the Dragon make themselves known." Deaton said walking away from him towards the front of the building.  
"Okay thank you for your help, ill be going" it was obvious that Deaton was done talking. "Okay come back if you have more questions.. "Will do" he drawled leaving the vet to do whatver he did when no one was around.  
He walked up towards his new electric blue Mustang, He used the remote to open the door, He slid inside and pressed the button to start the car, he was about to drive off when Stiles and Isaac tapped on his window causing him to clutch his heart and scream. He rolled down the window. "What the fuck!, you almost gave me a heartattack!" he chastised the two boys, both looked apologetic.  
"were sorry" they both said at the same time. "did you guys walk here" he looked around for Stiles jeep when he remember that it was damaged by the fact that they fell on it.  
"Get in" he said to the boys. They filed into his car. "Wow did you just get this?" Stiles asked him rubbing the inside of the car. "Yes just a few hours ago" He said pulling out of the lot. "im sorry for not checking on you" Isaac said in his best im sorry puppy voice. and Tobias remember what he said to himself earlier, but he couldn't stay mad at isaac, he sort of had a thing for him for a while so there was no use.  
"Apology accepted" he felt rather than saw isaacs grin. "Me to" Stiles said beside him busy staring at his dashboard. "Stiles you didnt have to apologies you ahd your own thing you needed to work out" he said looking at the boy who was acting like a kid in a candy store.  
"Plus we have something to discuss, i know what you are and i no what i am" He said looking at Stiles out of the corner of his eyes. Stiles stopped messing with his nobs and looked at him with confusion. "Were were-tigers right?" he said turning to look at isaac who also seemed confused.  
"Well your a tiger" He said with a hint of a smirk on his ;lips. "And your not" Isaac asked him with that cute little confused look Tobias came to love. "No" he said his smirk turned into a smile. "Then what are you" Stiles asked getting impatient. Tobias turned towards the two passengers. "Something much cooler" He said with a shit eating grin, if he could see his own face he would have saw his eyes flash Emerald green.


	4. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan

The Alpha pack has not attack in two months, and the waiting was driving isaac crazy, he didnt like not knowing what they're planning, Because they could take away the only family he had left.  
While they waited Derek prepared them for battle with the alpha, training harder and longer than isaac though was necessary but hey.  
He was able to hold his own against Derek now, and Scott and Tobias and Stiles, were alot stronger now, Derek had taught Them how to control their shifts.  
Stiles and Tobias could fully shift into the animals and Isaac was kind of jealous, Even though Stiles didnt ever fully shift and Neither had fully shifted around the pack, they said they were waiting for the right moment.

He was at his locker when Stiles and Scott walked up to him. "Hey saac have you seen Tobias" Stiles asked with a knowing look. "No why would i have seen him" he said turning away from them to hide his blush.  
"because you have the biggest crush on him" Scott said beaming like an idiot. 'I swear sometimes i hate Scott' he thought.  
"Well i haven't seen him since yesterday when his mom had called him and he just rushed out" He said closing his locker.  
"why what happened' Stiles asked instantly worried. "Dont know" He started to walk away when he heard a familiar heartbeat which was beating irregularly.  
"He's here but he seems pissed" Isaac stated, looking towards the door.

The double doors burst open, Tobias was walking fast and isaac could smell the anger wafting around the hallway.  
He studied Tobias and his wolf didnt like what he saw, his eyes were blazing and he was headed for someone down the hallway.  
"Wow he smells pissed" Stiles said watching Tobias as well. "Were is he going" Scott said looking down the hallway in the direction he was headed.  
The two alpha twins where at their lockers talking and laughing. "You dont think" Isaac started.   
"Wait why does he have a motorcycle helmet and a leather jacket" Scott asked always the observant one.  
"Maybe he got a motorcycle" Stiles offered. "That is not the point, what is he about to do" Isaac was watching the guy who he sought after.

The boys watched as Tobias made his way towards the twins, Tobias approached them not giving them time to react before he tightened his grip on his helmet and swung it.  
Hitting Aiden in the head with enough force to send him into the locker, Tobias didnt stop, he grab Erin by the neck hoisting him into the air twisting his arm to get a good grip and slammed the wolf into the ground, cracking the tile.  
"Stay away from my MOM" Tobias yelled his face red, spit flying. Isaac rushed towards him pulling him off Erin and yanking him down the hall before he broke away from them and punched a locker caving it in before heading to class.

"Wow" Scott said.  
"That was kind of hot" Stiles said still in shock by what just happened.  
Isaac couldn't lie, he and his wolf were pleased at the show of strength.  
"Lets get to class dumbasses" He said turning away from his two idiot friends.  
"Eh Eh" They said in unison and headed off in a different direction.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Derek was working out harder than he had in a long time, he was waiting on his Beta's to get out of school so he could tell them.  
The alphas had challenged them to a fight tomorrow night on the full moon.  
And Derek was not happy, he didn't want to lose anyone, knowing that he would if he fought them, but he had no choice in the matter.  
He was going to have to kill Duecalion in order to take his alpha power and then kill the rest with the help of his Betas plus Peter.  
But he needed a plan, and that Definitely didn't involve Stiles and Tobias, they were to knew and they probably wouldn't stand a chance.  
So he wouldn't tell them, sure they would be furious but so what Derek needed Stiles to be safe, and Stiles needed Tobias safe so it was the only way.  
He texted his Betas about the pack meeting that was mandatory and continued doing his pullups.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Watching the two from a distance was getting tiresome , he needed them to get rid of the shifter other half in order to show them the true power they could wield.  
And he wouldnt have to wait much longer not after tomorrow, when there emotions are going to be at their most sensitive, and one tiny once of anger would make them snap.  
And they would renounce the gift they had been given and he could start on their training.  
He stood, dusting himself off and walked into the woods smiling at whats to come.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was way to early and he already felt that today was going to be a bad day, He sat up in his bed and wiped his fingers threw his hair.  
"Stiles im gone" his dad shouted from downstairs. "Okay love you dad" He shouted back getting out of bed. and walking towards his closet.  
He grabbed a flannel and some jeans, he couldnt wear his extra layers or he would melt to death, he kind of missed being cold.  
His phone vibrated from the nightstand, it was a text from Tobias.

'Not feelin so good, how bout u' ..Stiles thought this was odd. So he texted back.

'nope its weird could it be because of our little situation?'.. He was pulling on his pants when the reply came.

'could be isnt tonight full moon',.

'yeah it is, i totally forgot'.. how could he have forgotten.

'Well im not going to school today buddy'

'you want to come over and watch to play cod'. stiles didnt think he should go to school today either, one day wouldnt hurt.

'over in 10'..

Stiles took of everything he just putt on and settled for some shorts and a iron man t shirt.  
While he waited for Tobias he went down stair and started to cook some bacon and was almost done when the door opened and in came bounding the giant.  
"how you doin" Tobias drawled, Stiles sweared that if Tobias every put on a cowboy hat he would probably not be able to keep from jumping the boy, even though he didn't like him like that.  
"fine its just im feeling weird, like somethings about to happen" he said putting a large amount of bacon and both of their plates.  
"The same, its weird though isnt it, all tingle and stuff"" Tobias said taking the bacon and heading upstairs.  
Stiles followed, He sat on the edge of the bed and set up his xbox, putting in Call Of Duty.  
And they played for what seemed like hours, joking and wrestling and they didnt even notice nightfall creeping on them until Stiles phone rang.

it was his dad. "Hello" he answered putting the movie on pause, earning him a glare from Tobias who was heavily invested in what the evil tooth fairy will do once all the lights go out.  
"Stiles where are you" Stiles didnt like the tone his father had.  
"At home why dad whats going on" He was instantly thinking of Scott and the pack.  
"Who are you with, are you alone?" His dad said ignoring his question.  
"No im with Bias, dad what is going on" Stiles was getting irritated.  
"Stiles you need to get away from him, now he is dangerous" His dad said trying to whisper.  
Stiles was confused. "what are you talking about no he is not" he said looking at Tobias who didn't seem to be paying attention but instead was jumping when the latest victim was killed.  
"Stiles just hold on, im on my way" His dad said sounding like he was running, and he hung up in his face.

Seriously what the hell was that about.   
"What did you dad want" Tobias asked not looking at him his eyes still trained on the movie.  
"Nothing talking nonsense" Stiles replied not really understanding what was going on.  
"Oh okay, and where did you find this movie" Tobias asked jumping again.  
"Netflix, where all the teenagers find movies" Stiles joked, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling that was become unbearable.  
"Whatever all i know is that this is some serious frightening going on" Tobias said grabbing the cover and hiding behind it then peeking again.  
This made Stiles laugh, not so tough, after the show he put on at school with the helmet Stiles thought he was all hard core, but he explained that the Alphas attacked his mothers car, and he lost it.

It was another ten minutes before his dad and a shitload of deputies came bursting into his room.  
"Okay whats with the search party" Tobias said smiling at all the men in the room.  
"Son im sorry but im going to need you to stand and place your hands behind your head" The sheriff said basically putting a wall of men between Stiles and Tobias.  
"Is it for something kinky" Tobias asked still thinking this was all in fun.   
"No its for the murder of your family" His dad said with a kind of hardness only losing a loved one would have left you able to use.  
The smile on Tobias's face dropped faster than Stiles could blink.  
"What" Tobias said eyes becoming wet with tears.  
"WHAT" he shouted at the room filled with men, causing them to tighten their grips on their guns.  
"We need to take you in" The sheriff said taking a step forward.  
"NO" Tobias roared, and Stiles saw the change taking over Tobias, and he needed all the deputies and his dad out.  
He was about to try and get them out but was stopped with Tobias ramming threw them like a football player and running out of the door.  
It took a minute for them to recover, and they were out of the door; his dad yelling for him to stay put, but Tobias needed him right now, so he leaped threw the window.  
and ran into the night after his friend, when a pain filled howl erupted into the night.  
Shit the pack, and then shit Tobias, damn there was just to much going on tonight.  
But Tobias was his main priority right now, He mad sure to avoid the deputies still in the front and made his way to the place he new Tobias would be, his house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Yes everything was working out, he had the boys family, and he had to use a spell that would make the dead bodies he collected look like the family, all he needed was to plant the idea into the boys head and get his friend to follow and renounce the gift, and he could make them more powerful than himself and the council members. All he needed was three years to train them and then they would be strong enough to face what was to come and that was more important than anything right now, and now to get rid of this pesky alpha pack, the man thought as he headed towards the sound a battle.


	5. Trials and errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down.  
> Stiles and Tobias are to Smart

Derek was fighting Duecalion when Ennis stuck his claws into Boyd who howled in pain falling to the ground, Ennis Towering over the beta ready to stick his claws deal the final blow.  
Derek had kicked Duecalion sending him flying and ran to Boyd, Knocking Ennis down.  
He grabbed Boyd and slapped him to wake him up, the beta responded, Derek let him go focusing on Duecalion once more who was now right in front of him smiling.  
Claws ready Duecalion was about swing when a loud noise came from behind him.  
He stopped and turned quickly thinking it was a surprise attack, and Derek took his shot; he vaulted on top of Duecalions shoulder, digging his claws into his neck and ripping the contents of his neck clean out.  
Duecalion hit the ground with eve so much as a gasp, the other alphas stopped and howled at the loss of their leader, and the betas followed in Dereks foot steps and Caught their opponent of guard.  
Erica has her claws deep into Ethan's chest, Boyd has just ripped Ennis's throat to pieces, Isaac being the softy of the group quickly kills Aiden, while Peter is laying on the ground healing watching the turn of events.  
Scott is staring at his pack mates in shock, Cora is basically sitting down looking bored with the whole thing.  
When the last of the alphas are dead the pack gathers around, letting the new powers settle into their bodies.

 

This isnt what Derek wanted, he wanted to be the only alpha; now most of his pack are alphas, and now their probably going to leave him and either start their own pack or become the next alpha pack excluding him.  
"Well looks like we have ourselves a little problem huh nephew" Peter said not really asking. "Shutup, we need to go to deaton" Derek said looking around at the new alphas.

"that wont be necessary" A voice said from behind them.  
They all twirled to find it, A tall man wearing a black trench stood in the clearing just outside of the moonlight.  
Derek took a protective stance.  
"Who are you" he growled.  
"Im the man who saved your ass if it wasnt for me you would be dead" He said stepping into the light,

Now that Derek could see his face, the man was white with the most unnatural eye color, and he looked old but not old enough to wear he had wrinkles and bags.

"what do you want" Derek asked trying to calm down a little bit, things were not going his way.  
"oh I already got what i came for, im just helping out, ill be going now" and with that he was gone before anyone could say a word.\  
"well shit" Erica said cleaning the dirt from her nails.  
"Lets go to deatons and figure out how were going to deal with all these new alphas" Derek sighed walking away from the group hoping they followed.

^>

Tobias was at his house crying in his mothers bed when stiles walked in.  
"go away" he couldn't manage more than a whisper.  
"No you need someone with you right now" Stiles told him in a soft voice you use on babies when they have nightmares.  
"I need to see her, i need to see her, and i need to see him" Tobias repeated over and over.  
"ill take you to them, come on" Stiles walked over to the bigger guy and helped him up.  
Stiles looked into his eyes and he saw how broken the boy was, and he could help but feel the tug on his heart.  
Because he looked the exact same way when his mother died.

He manage to get him into the jeep, and they were driving to the hospital in silence.  
They pulled up to the morgue and Stiles stopped before getting out, looking at Tobias who was just staring ahead.  
"Come on" he said getting out of the car and waiting for Tobias .

They walked into the hospital door, Stiles was grateful for Mama Mccall being off today.  
He and Tobias walked by the nurses and crept down into the morgue.  
they stopped right outside the door, and Stiles looked at Tobias.  
"are you sure" He asked quietly.  
Tobias just nodded, looking dazed.\  
They walked into the room and right there on the table was Tobias's mom and his little brother.  
The whine that escaped Tobias shattered his heart into a million pieces.  
Tobias crept up to the table slowly, watching the corpse with an intense gaze.  
Stiles watched as Tobias grabbed his mothers cold dead hand and sobbed onto her arm, whispering 'im sorry" over and over.

Stiles was just about to leave the room when Tobias made a noise that didn't sound human.  
He turned quickly to see Tobias backing away quickly stumbling and falling on his back.  
Stiles rushed to him. "What is it, whats wrong?". Tobias was shaking his head quickly.  
"that not her" Tobias whispered. "what what do you mean that's not her, of course it is" Stiles said really confused.  
"No its not, look at her arm!" He shouted at Stiles.  
"What" Stiles said getting up and walking to the lady with her throat cut, the one who had made him delicious dinners and laughed at his babbling instead of being annoyed by it.  
But something was wrong, something wasn't right about her, something was missing.  
Tobias was next to him, pointed at her arm before he could ask what was wrong with her.  
"Her-her birthmark is gone" Tobias said looking scared. and he was right, it was gone.  
She had a very distinct birthmark that looked like Trident, and it wasnt there.  
"This isnt my mom" Tobias said looking incredibly happy.  
"No its not but why would someone make some dead body look like your mother" Stiles said gears in his brain already turning.  
"wait there is a legend my grandma use to tell me about the trickster" Tobias said from across the room looking at the body that looked like his brother.  
"well what is it" Stiles said crossing the distance and looking down at the boy.  
"Well there was a man who wanted to live forever and have unlimited power, but he was weak and he needed someone to do all the hard work for him: so he found a boy strong, brave and handsome.  
He found out where the boy lived and he used a spell to make the boys family look dead and when the boy found them he was so heartbroken he did anything the man asked.  
So the man told him that he had a way to bring them back, all he had to do was help him, so he trained the boy and the boy became his weapon, until one night when the boy now a man found out what he did and he killed him, and destroyed the spell bringing his family back" Tobias was looking around the room sniffing trying to catch a sent  
Stiles sat there listening thinking it over.  
"And you think someone is doing this to you trying to use you as a weapon" Stiles asked closing the door to the morgue.  
"but i don't think he is just after me" Tobias said looking at Stiles in a way that Stiles hated.  
Something clicked in Stiles brain.  
"Wait he is going to try and get us to come with him and he is going to try and turn us into his weapons" Stiles said getting excited that he figured this whole mess out.  
"Yeah but there's something he isn't going to count on" Tobias says with a evil glint in his eyes.  
"and... whats that exactly" Stiles says cautiously.  
"we already know his plan" Tobias is full out grinning when they make there way out of the hospital.  
"so are you going to go with him" Stiles asked when they were on route back to his house.hopefully his dad wouldnt come back there with the police.  
" I think we should, its a chance to become more powerful, and not a liability like we were" Tobias says with a serious tone,  
"We aren't a liability anymore, hello I'm a tiger and your some dragon awesomeness" Stiles said really trying to believe his own words.  
"oh really is that why Derek and the beta were fighting the alphas about thirty minutes ago" Tobias said like it was no big deal.\  
"WHAT!" Stiles screamed jerking the wheel.  
"WHY DIDN'T THEY FUCKING TELL US" Stiles exclaimed righting the wheel.  
"liability" Tobias said in a sing-song voice.  
"oh and b-t-dub they won" Tobias said turning to Stiles who was seething.  
"Okay" Stiles said tight lipped  
"i have a feeling that, whoever he is that he is going to make us much more powerful and at the end of our training, we just get rid of him" Tobias looked over at Stiles and he could tell he had him.  
:Okay" He said with a sigh  
Tobias smiled.  
"Ready or not, here-we-come" Tobias said smiling out into the night.

 

They arrived at Stiles house and went upstairs and sure enough there he was in all his creepiness a tall man in a black trench.  
"Um can i help you creeper" Stiles asked looking scared.  
"Yes you can, I'm here to help you, to make you more powerful than you could ever have imagined" He said looking way to happy.  
"and how can you do that" Tobias asked trying to play the role of someone grieving.  
"first you have to renounce the gifts you have been given, let your animals free" He said stepping toward them.  
"And how do we do that" Stiles asked truly curious.  
"And wont that leave us powerless again" Tobias said not really asking because he already knew what this guy was trying to accomplish.  
"no because what would be left is pure and raw magic that only comes around once every thousand years to the tiger and the dragon" The man was no shouting like a maniac.  
"okay so what do we have to do" Stiles asked getting annoyed.  
"just close your eyes and say i set you free" Trench coat guy said.  
Tobias started laughing and couldn't stop.  
"are you serious" he said in between snorts.  
"Yes" trench coat guy said with a dead serious tone.  
Tobias stopped laughing and he closed his eyes and so did Stiles and he whispered the exact same words.  
At first their was nothing but then he felt a tiny tug and he opened his eyes and their was a huge Dragon in front of his face and next to him was the largest Tiger he had ever seen.  
"What the fuck" Stiles shouted nearly bolting from the room.  
But before he could move the two animals turned and disappeared into the night leaving a colors that floated around the room until they attached themselves to Stiles and Tobias.  
"okay wow" Tobias said looking in awe.  
"now we can start your training." Trench coat guy said to them.  
"and where are we going" Tobias asked   
"where magic roams free" He said a cryptic reminded him of his not so favorite vet.  
Tobias sighed heavily.  
"ugh we're going to Louisiana" He said rolling his eyes.  
"oh and by the way my name is Efrain"   
Both the boys rolled their eyes as they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

 

?>>  
Stiles was looking out the window when the leaving California sign passed, and he thought about all the thing that he left behind.  
But the one thing that kept crossing his mind was Derek, and if Derek didnt want him now he would make sure that when he returned, Derek was going to be crawling on the Floor, on his knees kissing the floor that Stiles walked on.  
Because when he came back to Beacon Hills California he was going to make Derek sorry for how he had made Stiles feel, He was going to be one BAD-ASS MOTHERFUCKER.


	6. Returning to a place where my heart stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon hills once more

1 Year Later

This wasn't how it was suppose to go, they were suppose to be completely under his control.  
Something must have went wrong, horribly wrong because now he was dragging his bloody body across the floor trying to get as far away from the two as possible.

"now where do you think your going" Tobias said smirking.  
"how are you-this isnt what was suppose to happen" Efrain said trying to back away from the approaching two.  
"what exactly was suppose to happen" Stiles asked looking down at the man.  
"you where suppose to be under my complete control" Efrain replied sourly.  
"well the problem with that, is the fact that we knew you plan from the very beginning" Tobias said beaming at him.  
"Now we have some questions for you" Stiles said taking a step forward, and then another.  
"im dying, so what ever you want to know will die with me" Efrain now pressed against the cold warehouse wall bleeding out and without his magic  
"No your going to answer the questions and we will make your death merciful for all the things you done to people over the years, all the families you destroyed, is that clear" Stiles now mere inches from his face with a stony look in his eye.  
He just stared at the two with defiance, as if he had any right but still.  
Tobias was becoming more and more angry with each passing second, he could practically feel the power running threw the walls.  
"WHERE IS SHE!" Tobias screamed into his face, causing the entire room to shake.  
"calm down Tobias" Stiles told him grabbing the boy and pulling him back.  
He sat there watching the two boys interact and it made him smile even considering his situation.  
"where is his mother and brother" Stiles asked calmly.  
"well she is in Beacon Hills, I just put a spell on the whole town to believe that she was dead, she and your brother are asleep somewhere hidden" Efrain said with a sigh he just wanted them to get it over with.  
"Thank you" was Tobias said before walking out of the warehouse.  
Stiles just looked at him before muttering the words that would end his existence.  
The pain was little but he could feel himself being dragged from his body, and he looked at the ground which was now opening up.  
"Wha-what is that" he stammered looking from stiles to the hole.  
Stiles just looked at him for a second.  
"that is the place the Bible warned you about" Stiles said getting up and exiting the warehouse.

Efrain sat on the floor of the cold warehouse staring at the hole, wondering how this could have backfired in his face  
He felt the pull as his body went numb, he began to slide across the floor toward the sealer of his fate.  
Scratching the floor trying to gain purchase, but it wasnt working, he cried out in anger.  
The heat was searing the bottom of his shoes melting the rubber, it was so hot.  
So he closed his eyes, and he screamed until his throat was raw and the hole swallow him completely.  
^_+

Stiles stared at the crumbling building. "Well Beacon Hills here we come". Starting the engine to his jeep.  
Tobias jumping on his Maroon Motorcycle and shouting. "Hell yeah" and his engine roared to life and he set off after his bestfriend.

^^^^^

Derek sat in the window of his new apartment he had just bought, and thought about how Stiles probably would have made a joke about having him potty train because of the white carpet.  
He smiled at the thought, ever since Stiles and Tobias went missing a year ago he hasnt been the same, not saying he was a whole person before then, but he stopped trying to make an effort.  
He and his wolf missed Stiles more than anything in the world, and that why Cora had left and joined a new pack she said that he was in love and she couldn't compete, so she left.  
He was happy in a sort of way, now that if Stile had ever returned he could focus on getting the boy to love him.  
The thought of Stiles loving him made his wolf howl, and jump like a puppy.  
But he could tell that Stiles coming back was wishful thinking, he had hoped that senior year for his betas was starting that Stiles and Tobias would come back.  
And he knew he was not alone, secretly Peter was moping around and whining every time someone said Tobias's name, not a slick as he thought he was.  
He layed there thinking about what sex with Stiles would be like, he wonder what Stiles's dick would feel like fucking into him deep and slow, or how Stiles would bend him over and take him across every surfice of the house.  
Stiles hard, flushed cock hitting his prostate over and over, making him whine and talk incoheirently.  
He was snapped out of his fantasies by the vibration of his phone. he had a message from an unknown number.

'im backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bitchesssssssss' 

Derek just stared at the message, his breathing getting out of control, only one person would send something so dumb.  
Stiles, his Stiles well atleast not yet but he would make it his mission to get stiles to love him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was monday the first day of senior year for Stiles and Tobias, Stiles who had went to his house to find his dad staring at a photo of him and his mom smiling and laughing.  
He felt kind of guilty, but only for a second what happened needed to be done.  
His dad didnt even notice him standing there in the doorway, of course he had change over the year, that due to the extreme training, he had grew 2 inches and now was 6'1 had put on Thirty pounds of muscle, six pack showing proudly, with big arms and what he liked to call the sexiest man tits alive.  
He cleared his throat, his dads head shot up looking at him, at first there was a look of disbelief, and then relief and then anger.  
Next thing he knew he was being slapped and then smothered in a bear hug with a sobbing parent wrapped around him like a squid.  
"Dad im alright" he whispered into his dads ear, rubbing his back.  
"is-is it really you, this isnt some dream is it" The sheriff said into his chest  
"no dad its me, i had to go away for a while, to make sure i could protect you, could protect us" Stiles said into his fathers ear.  
His father pulled back and looked at him for what seemed like hours and said "Your grounded for the rest of your life and your going to committed to a nursing home when i'm dead to make sure your still under 24 hour surveillance" he said looking so serious that stiles was actually scared.  
"dad" he started but was cutoff with his father talking. "Now tell Tobias to get his ass in here so we can talk about werewolves and what the hell you were doing for a whole damn year" the sheriff said turning away and sitting on the couch.  
Tobias walked threw the door looking sheepish. "Hi Sheriff" he said passing Stiles and sitting on the love seat.  
Stiles just sat there stunned watching his dad watching TV,  
and he just took a seat next to his dad who leaned in to touch shoulder, probably to reassure that stiles was still here.  
And it was so weird how they fell back into the same rhythm as before.  
and he knows he should be thinking of his next moves but he couldn't find himself to care because the first time in 365 days he felt whole.

 

\


End file.
